The Assets of Being A Vampire
by Practically-A-Time-Traveller
Summary: '"Calm down Torchwood, I only eat bad people," she smiled brazenly,' – Review for more.  Jack and Bella. TWO-SHOT because of LACK OF REVIEWS.
1. Something Jack, But Not An Alien

**DISCLAIMER: **I unfortunately do not own Torchwood or Twilight, though if I did I'd covet Owen, Jack and Jasper and keep them all to myself – with the exception of a few awesome readers who took their time to look at this! **  
>AN: <strong>For now this is a one-shot, but it depends on _your_ reviews (if I get any), so thank you for taking your time to even read this!  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> '"Calm down Torchwood, I only eat bad people," she smiled brazenly,' – ONE-SHOT for now, review for more.**  
><strong>  
><strong>[<strong>**]**

The dangerous air around the 'young' woman was thick and compelling. The people she walked past on the street immediately stepped back, their deep set instincts unconsciously telling them to, from the danger that was looming nearby in the form of the female.

The woman, however oblivious she seemed, was observing every person she passed, assessing them to see if they were a threat to her or if they were just as unassuming as a _normal _human should be. It came as no surprise to her that only one person questioned her looks, in their mind of course, before passing her off as 'just another pretty face'.

She kept walking before taking a sharp turn to the left, resulting with her ending up in a dark and damp alleyway. She continued proudly, as if she were still out in the open with people surrounding her, until she saw, or rather heard, a man attacking a young girl. She sped toward him, grabbed him by the throat and simply whispered '_run_' to the girl. The man, however, began to plead with her for his life.

"Please!" he begged, "Please let me go, I'll give you whatever you want!"

She snorted in amusement.

"Says the man who was about to take an innocents life, Ha!" she said, "What were you going to do to her, huh? Were you going to _play _with the girl? Well?"

"I swear I wasn't going to do anything!" he yelped, "Just let me go, please!"

"That's just pathetic," she tightened her grip on him, "You were about to kill someone, but when you're put in their situation? Fat chance you've got."

She could smell the fear leaking out of him and decided to be somewhat merciful by immediately biting down on his throat. The flow of warm blood greeted her mouth and she took it in bountiful gulps, ignoring the bitter aftertaste of the drugs he had obviously taken.

Just as she was taking her last 'sip' of blood gun shots rang out. She felt the bullets hit her multiples times, trying to penetrate her skin, but nothing happened. Just as the last few shots were fired she turned around to see her 'attackers'. She smiled coyly when their heart-beats picked up as her contacts disintegrated to show her red eyes. She began to walk forward but was stopped by a brown-haired man in a long military coat holding a gun directly in-between her eyes.

"_What _are you?" he asked.

"Something, Jack – but not an alien." She replied coolly, as if they were talking over a cup of tea.

The man in question looked alarmed, but was too shocked to speak and began to lower his gun. His team members were, however, more alarmed than ever and raised their guns.

"Calm down Torchwood, I only eat bad people," she smiled brazenly, "Well, drink from at least. I will not harm you, or your little aliens, I can smell their disgusting odour on you so neither appeal to me. Criminals are what I crave nowadays."

"But what are you?" Jack asked, lost.

"Let's go back to your hub, it would be safer to..." she hesitated, "_Discuss _this," she paused again, "Delicate situation." She gestured around her, the Torchwood team just nodded in response.

"What's your name then?" a smaller, but still somewhat burly man asked.

"It's Isabella Swan, and you are Owen Harper, the medical officer and a field agent for this team," she smiled, "Hello, Torchwood."

**[****]**

**AN: **Just press that little button and review if you want more!


	2. Demon of The Night

**DISCLAIMER: **I unfortunately do not own Torchwood or Twilight, though if I did I'd covet Owen, Jack and Jasper and keep them all to myself – with the exception of a few awesome readers who took their time to look at this! **  
>AN: <strong>Obviously not a one-shot anymore, yay! Please, do enjoy.  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> '"Calm down Torchwood, I only eat bad people," she smiled brazenly,' – ONE-SHOT for now, review for more.**  
><strong>  
><strong>[<strong>**]**

"So, Jack," she whispered in his ear, "I'm in your hub, whatever shall we do now?"

The man in question looked at his team, slight worry in his eyes.

"Look, _darling_, can you be a dear and go get me a coffee? We need to talk, privately. The machine is right over there." A small, smart looking man asks somewhat rudely.

Isabella looked up at him angrily.

"I've no use for a coffee machine, I don't know how to use it," she paused at Owens laugh, "I materialize the things I need, one of my many gifts. Besides, I'd be able to hear you from miles away. Look behind you for your coffee, _Ianto_."

There was a small gasp of shock as he eyed the coffee, the perfectly made coffee that was now in his hands. The team looked at her inquisitively.

"What do you mean by '_one of your many gifts_'?" a clever looking Asian lady asked **(AN:** _Not meant to be offensive, oriental just didn't sound right!_**)**.

"My kind, some of us really, can be 're-born' with gifts. It's becoming more common but their gifts are getting weaker, that's where I come in. I take their gifts and strengthen them for my own use, that's my gift – a sponge of sorts," she huffed, "I can also copy them if I'm feeling merciful, or if I don't want to traumatise the humans I sometimes take them from." She finished, smiling dangerously.

The team looked at her, more afraid than ever.

"Well, _sweety_," a young, angry looking woman, "You've got a man who can't die and four other people standing against you, you haven't a chance for escape, even with your gifts."

"Oh _Gwen_, you underestimate me," she flitted behind Gwen, "I _am_ immortal, and truly so. Others of my kind can die, but me – never. I copied Jacks gift the moment I felt it, and I intensified it with my own _normal _body strength, I can never die now – try to light me on fire and it won't work. Besides, I don't need my gifts to get away from you; I have my strength and speed. And if they should fail me, which they never will, I can call my guard. I am royalty in my own right."

"Your minions will have to miss you then, you aren't getting out of here!" she screamed at Isabella.

Isabella, angrier than ever, picked Gwen up by her throat and began to strangle her.

"Be careful, _little girl_, I'm the oldest, wisest and least likely to die here. Your frail little bodies may stink with odour of alien, but if I have to I _will _kill you. Choose your words wisely, I've picked up many long and torturous techniques over the years and I'd be glad to use them, one only requires the use of one finger – it's frightfully fun, for me, of course." She snarled.

"Put her down!" Jack yelled, "She wasn't going to hurt you!"

Isabella threw Gwen across the room, as she was now fuming at Jack.

"Her thoughts say otherwise, _Jack_. All your thoughts are different but they all refer to _removing_ the threat that is _me_, I came here to divulge a secret to those I assumed would be trustworthy, going against my kinds laws, even though they wouldn't dare punish me! And now I am treated like an insolent child by audacious people who think they hold the world in the palm of their hands!" she screamed, "You understand nothing! None of you do! You don't understand the true terrors of this world, this _galaxy_! I've travelled, like you have Jack, but a lot more for a lot longer. You hold nothing against me, in age, strength or intelligence! You underestimated _everything_,

"You underestimated _me_ most of all. You underestimated my strength, my power and my influence. You underestimate the connections I have, _greatly so_. I know people you would never dream of knowing! You think you're the only time-traveller in this room? Think again! I have _never_ met mortals so _idiotic_ as to think they know _everything_!" she slapped Jack, "I can hurt you a lot more than that. Choose your next words carefully."

The Torchwood were silent, completely terrified of the livid _creature _that was standing over them.

"How old are you?" the Asian lady whispered.

"I don't know, Toshiko. All I know is my father was a banished man called Cain. I believe his story is found in _your _bible." She replied.

The room was silent for a second.

"Now that's impressive!" Jack exclaimed.

"What is, Jack? The fact that my father killed his brother and was banished further by 'his' God? Though I still love and worship the Lord he banished _me _for my father's mistakes, he made me what am I now and now, because of him I have taken so many lives! Not just having fed on them but making them what I am! I loathe myself, and my existence. I loathe being what I am!" she cried out angrily.

Jack took a cautious step back.

"What are you then, _Isabella_?" he asked.

She growled at the use of her name before speaking up.

"Vampire," She whispered, "Soulless, blood-sucking, demon of the night, Vampire."

**[****]**

**AN: **I hope you liked it! Review for more!


End file.
